Easier with you
by Sirenita
Summary: Ambos calmados, buscando la felicidad del resto y olvidándose que la propia también existía; almas solitarias y tristes que se rendían a lo que sus naturalezas les imponían por vida. Spoilers episodio 2x10: The Sacrifice. Regalo de navidad para Dryadeh.


**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre The Vampire Diaries, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de The CW Television Network., 2009.

* * *

**

**Easier with you  
**

_«**Stefan: **No, it's hard to understand what I am. For some reason I thought with you… it'd be easier.  
**Bonnie:** It's scares me what you are. What I am.  
**Stefan: **I know.»_

_-1x11: Bloodlines, escena eliminada-_

Con un sólo roce bastaba para tener acceso a la vida de los demás. Solo con la punta de los dedos o con cualquier mínimo milímetro de su cuerpo que tocara a otra persona, ocasionaba que la piel se le pusiera de gallina avisándole que en cualquier instante recibiría _algo_: pensamiento, aroma, imagen, voz, emoción, lo que fuera que tuviera más importancia en la vida de esa persona en el preciso momento en que sus cuerpos se tocaran, eso intoxicaba su cuerpo con rapidez hasta ahogar cada sentido con la misma intensidad que vivía la persona _aquello_ que se escapaba de la privacidad de su conciencia y mente para llenarla a ella, para convertirla en un espejo de la persona.

Una proyección de la otra persona llenándola hasta prácticamente vaciar sus propias emociones y pensamientos para convertirse en la marioneta de otra vida.

A veces era útil (sabía que su padre comenzaba a sospechar que no se quedaba a dormir en casa de Elena o Caroline cuando en realidad se encontraba tratando de romper la maldición de la piedra lunar), o, como sucedía en la mayoría de los casos, se transformaba en la razón principal para desear antes de dormir el no ser una bruja (Matt preguntándose al ver a Caroline tan cercana a Tyler si la vida tanto lo odiaba para que nuevamente la chica a quien amaba lo relegaba a último plano para estar con otro), una capacidad que se transformaba en una maldición. Muchas veces se encontraba en las noches llorando, rogándole a un dios en el que no creía o a la memoria de su abuela, que nunca hubiera nacido con poderes. Ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte para lidiar con ellos, para tener que sentir la lujuria, la alegría, los recuerdos de la niñez, el sabor de los labios del ser amado, la tristeza y cualquier _proyección_ del mundo inundándole los sentidos, atrapando su menudo cuerpo hasta callar sus propios sollozos clamando por silencio.

Gracias al tiempo que la soledad y el auto ostracismo le entregaban, había llegado a la conclusión que no le quedaba otra opción más que aceptar esta capacidad. Quisiera o no, era una bruja y la gran constante de sus poderes que no podría nunca cerrar del todo era ésta. Poco a poco se acostumbraba, aunque aquello no significaba que tener los confusos sentimientos de Elena por Damon proyectados en su corazón como si ella misma fuera la que lo viviera, lo hiciera más fácil.

Ya no era la misma de antes, que aferrándose a su amor por su familia y amigos, caminaba por la vida disculpándose y ayudando a quien lo necesitara. ¿Cómo iba a serlo cuando ahora, con la magia activa corriendo por sus venas, realmente podía colocarse en el lugar de los demás y vivir como ellos? Todo lo vivía, pensaba y sentía como la otra persona mientras mantuviera el contacto físico. Y por lo mismo su relación con los demás también era distinta: su amistad con Caroline se encontraba dañada, porque había sentido el deseo de despedazar el cuello de cualquier humano para beber hasta la última gota de sangre subir hacia sus incisivos haciéndolos doler; la admiración y creciente cariño que se estaba ganando en el corazón de Jeremy le preocupaban; Luka veía en ella una chica inexperta y que necesitaba un mentor; y cuando tocaba a Stefan…

Había tocado a varios vampiros y siempre sentía lo mismo: hambre. Hambre de venganza, hambre por satisfacer la lujuria, de conocimiento, de caminar bajo los rayos del sol bañándole la piel, hambre de amor, de emborracharse en sangre, de matar, de comprensión; hambre por llenar vacíos que la inmensidad del tiempo llenaba en sus muertos corazones, matando lentamente los vestigios de lo que alguna vez fuera sus recuerdos y sentimientos humanos para sólo ser un cuerpo sediento por satisfacer de impulsos animales.

Pero Stefan no era así.

La primera vez que lo había tocado no sintió el hambre nublar su razón y corroerle el paladar. Su corazón había empezado a latir fuertemente, de improviso, incrustándosele en las costillas y vaciando una pena inmensa en su torrente sanguíneo, hasta que se sentía fatigada y abrumada, incapaz de mover un solo músculo del cansancio.

Stefan era un alma triste. No había otra manera de definirlo. Cargaba tanto dolor que no deambulaba por el mundo tratando de satisfacer el hambre. Claro, como cualquier vampiro sí deseaba beber sangre humana; pero la muerte siempre le acompañaba y no quería cambiar aquello, porque de algún modo sabía que era una maldición que la tenía merecida, y finalmente esta inquietante compañera tomaba más relevancia en su vida más que el hambre propia de los de su clase.

Aquella tarde en el Mystic Grill la muerte la abrazó por la espalda, sintiéndola como una pesada mochila en los hombros que jamás podría quitársela aunque hiciera lo imposible por lograrlo.

La única vez que había tocado a Damon (o mejor dicho, cuando él despedazó su cuello), había sentido muchísimo dolor. No solamente el propio, que habiendo recién ganado control de su cuerpo luego que Emily la poseyera, tenía colmillos y dientes enterrándosele en la yugular. El dolor que Damon sentía también lo estaba viviendo ella. Por más de cien años había estado obrando por encontrar el medio para salvar al amor de su vida y no lo había conseguido. Katherine no podía ser rescatada, porque Emily había roto el cristal que poseía el poder necesario para abrir el sello de la tumba. Años de no dejar que los instintos animales acabaran con un intenso amor en la naciente juventud, para que todo fuera en vano y tuviera que seguir librando la horrible batalla de la espera. Sin embargo, ese dolor se vio inmediatamente opacado por los deseos de venganza, de infligir el mismo sufrimiento a la imbécil humana que había servido de medio para que Emily lo traicionara y a cada débil humano, y hacer que este maldito pueblo se inundará de sangre y miseria. _Hambre_.

El menor de los hermanos Salvatore no se dejaba sentir _hambre_ porque había aceptado con una madurez y tristeza abismantes que la vida eterna traía consigo fantasmas nacidos de la culpa que se acumulaba a lo largo de los años.

Normalmente habría tenido miedo de sentir todo aquello. Era una visión tan pesimista y suicida, que la hacía estremecerse ante la magnitud de negatividad acumulada en un sólo cuerpo.

Toda la idea que se había hecho de Stefan fue tan solo una base para lo que venía a continuación.

En el libro de Emily o en el de la abuela no explicaban mucho sobre la proyección de emociones o pensamientos cuando se tocaba a una persona, pero sí tenían algunas advertencias, como nunca tratar de manipular o forzar los pensamientos a gusto porque se requería de muchísimo poder y la intromisión en una mente contra su voluntad solía ocasionar la muerte de la persona; y que con el tiempo la línea entre la propio y ajeno se difuminaba, y ya no era necesario el contacto físico para tener susurros o vagas ideas de otros en el cuerpo de la bruja; y consejos de cómo usar la magia para controlar estas proyecciones cuando no se quería ser una marioneta de emociones o fragmentos de pensamientos impropios. Había buscado en cada página, releído cada pie y margen en una de ellas, y ninguna mencionaba otro modo de tener una proyección.

La misma noche en que Damon había intentado matarla, Bonnie supo que había algo mucho más poderoso, intenso y longevo que el simple contacto físico. Con el cuerpo temblando por la combinación de miedo y adrenalina propios con ganas de matar y rabia pertenecientes a otro ser, su boca se llenó de sangre y comenzó a tragarla por inercia, confundida y mareada.

Stefan le había dado su sangre para evitar que muriera mientras Elena lloraba desesperada. Ya con la sangre bajando por su esófago, rápidamente la yugular se cerró y la piel también se regeneró, dejando tan sólo las manchas de sangre en la piel y tiñendo el cuello de la blusa como testigo de su proximidad a la muerte.

Por semanas estuvo conectada al vampiro. No era una simple proyección, sino que era eso multiplicado mil veces más. Constantemente podía sentir, pensar, y recordar lo mismo que Stefan sentía, pensaba, y recordaba. No era tan intenso como cuando tocaba a alguien, ya que aquello era más bien un choque de corriente veloz e impaciente; pero si se detenía a pensar en él, se daba cuenta de su presencia corriendo por sus venas, trayéndole una línea directa a sus pensamientos y emociones.

¡Ni pensar el contárselo a su abuela! La mujer estallaría en preguntas y furia si supiera el desastre que había traído consigo el nuevo novio de la mejor amiga de su nieta. Los vampiros siempre acarreaban problemas a las brujas, decía la sabia mujer, pero era un asunto completamente distinto cuando uno de aquellos ocasionaba que su nieta terminara moribunda en medio del bosque.

Fue testigo del inmenso amor que Stefan poseía por Elena. A pesar de aceptar las consecuencias del pasado y de su naturaleza, veía en la chica una posibilidad para ser feliz que alimentaba una insatisfacción y búsqueda de la felicidad casi olvidados. Si se concentraba en ello, podía sentir la emoción de su corazón acelerarse al captarlas notas del perfume de Elena aparecer en el ambiente y los músculos de las mejillas recogerse para sonreír sin poder evitarlo. También vivió el doloroso amor por su hermano, que le perdonaba todo aunque no justificara sus acciones. Sentía muchísima culpa, porque Damon había terminado en esta criatura inestable y amargada a causa de uno de los peores errores de su vida. Bonnie oía las voces del padre de Stefan gritándole que ya no podía considerarse padre de un monstruo, las cariñosas palabras de Lexi para subirle el ánimo, la cálida y triste voz de Emily diciéndole que por poseer un corazón tan generoso sufriría teniendo una vida como vampiro; y la de Katherine, tenebrosamente parecida a la de Elena, diciéndole que no debía tener miedo porque iban a estar juntos por siempre.

Quería proteger a Stefan.

Tal vez por eso mismo tampoco le contó a Elena lo de la conexión de sangre. No quería que preguntaran qué había dentro de él, cuáles eran sus motivaciones, o su opinión respecto a algún evento o persona en particular. Y mucho menos se lo dijo a él, a pesar de haber tenido varias oportunidades de hacerlo. Muchas veces quería revelárselo, especialmente cuando la rescató de los susurros de vampiros famélicos y enojados tras el sello de la tumba, porque él lo merecía. Claro, ella era una bruja y le podía servir de utilidad para sus fines, pero no necesitaba abrirse con ella y confiarle secretos. Pequeños detalles de su vida, de cómo se veía a él mismo y de sus miedos. No había necesidad de ello.

-Pensé que contigo… sería más fácil –le dijo aquella noche, mientras esperaba a que pudiera recomponerse para volver donde su abuela sin darle un ataque de pánico.

Le asustaban sus poderes, lo que los vampiros pensaban y deseaban, todo lo que este mundo sobrenatural le revelaba día a día. Y él podía ver aquello, su miedo.

La conexión de sangre sólo la podía percibir ella, él no tenía idea y de eso estaba totalmente segura (tenía acceso a sus pensamientos y sabría antes que nadie si tuviera sospechas al respecto), por lo que lo único que podía explicar el hecho que Stefan decidiera a _confiar_, era que veía mucho de él en ella. Y así lo confirmó. A pesar de que unos días después la conexión desapareció, había visto que se trataba de eso: Stefan se veía reflejado en muchos aspectos en Bonnie. Ambos calmados, buscando la felicidad del resto y olvidándose que la propia también existía; almas solitarias y tristes que se rendían a lo que sus naturalezas les imponían por vida.

Daría todo por Stefan, incluso era capaz de arremeter contra su abuela y drenar todos sus poderes con tal de mantener vivo al joven con renovada esperanza por _vivir_.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su abuela había muerto. Los días se transformaron en semanas, y la lejanía de Mystic Falls no ayudó a calmar el dolor.

Bonnie volvió al pueblo sabiendo que tendría que aprender a vivir con esta tristeza palpitante. Y usando la fuerza que la incertidumbre, el miedo y la rabia le regalaban, se escudó para convertirse en esta especie de vigilante por las personas. No volvería a dejar que los deseos egoístas y pobres de criaturas que alguna vez fueron humanos, pero habían olvidado cómo era serlo, acabaran con la vida de decenas de personas sin siquiera sentir un ápice de remordimiento por sus acciones.

Todos menos él intentaron romper este impecable escudo.

Porque Stefan sabía que el duelo era algo personal y cada uno sobrellevaba el dolor que traía éste como pudiera. Y con este conocimiento, él no forzó a que los ayudara cuando tenían el problema mortal de la semana. Él seguía viéndose reflejado en ella y también la conocía mejor de lo que ella misma tenía idea, le había puesto atención, como había hecho con todos en el pueblo, y sabía que solo el tiempo y ella misma serían capaces de encontrar la calma y claridad para saber en qué lugar estaría.

Tal como él lo había esperado, así ocurrió y ella exactamente sabía cuál era su lugar: el medio. Siempre se ponía de pie en medio de la balanza, analizando lo que ocurría y pensando en el bien común por sobre los deseos propios. Amaba a su familia, a sus amigos, y a Elena, pero si cuidarlos y ayudarlos significaba hacer sufrir a otras personas, no lo haría. En esta silenciosa guerra entre humanos y seres sobrenaturales, Bonnie velaría por el bienestar de los humanos porque más que mal ella era uno de ellos y no podría cargar en su conciencia con miles de cadáveres que podría haber salvado de no ser por sus cuestionables lealtades.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Un favor –respondió Damon, como si nada.

-Como si eso fuera a ocurrir –ella lo miró con sorna y sorpresa.

-Tan predecible… –rodó los ojos-. Es por eso que lo traje -y señaló con la barbilla hacia su hermano menor.

Su punto débil: Stefan. El único que podía desestabilizar su equilibrio.

No importaba que se tratara de un vampiro, que en un pequeño espacio de su cuerpo existiera ese instinto asesino y agresivo. Era Stefan.

El único que cuando la miraba de verdad parecía _observarla_, y no ver una salida fácil al problema o un modo de capturar a Katherine. El único que entendía que no podía estar bien con Caroline siendo una vampiro y que con un "la cuidaré, no te preocupes" de sus labios, sabría que su amiga estaría a salvo mientras ella se recompusiera y pudiera estar con ella, a su lado apoyándola como se lo merecía. El único que era capaz quebrar una firme negativa y conseguir un "sí" de sus labios.

Había visto lo peor en él (había estado dentro de su hambrienta cabeza a las afueras de la mansión Loockwood), pero también lo mejor. Quería proteger a todos y todo de cualquier mal que él mismo había arrastrado consigo o que simplemente se avecinaba a acabar con la posibilidad de vivir en paz de los habitantes de este pequeño pueblo de Virginia. Stefan tenía un gran corazón, muerto o ya convertido en alimento de gusanos, dispuesto a entregar tanto amor al mundo que no podía _ignorarlo_.

Por Stefan sería capaz de todo, incluso de ponerse en riesgo para abrir el sello de la tumba y rescatarlo de pudrirse en su interior con Katherine. No, no tan sólo por él. Sino por Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, su padre, Matt, Tyler, Jenna y todo el pueblo; porque uno de los mayores protectores del lado de los humanos era este vampiro tranquilo y aparentemente aburrido.

Ya no necesitaba contacto físico ni una conexión de sangre. De hecho, si estaba en el Mystic Grill con susurros de pensamientos y deseos ajenos mezclándose con los suyos, a un solo roce de brazos para apoderarse de su cuerpo, era capaz de identificar y concentrarse en los provenientes de una persona en particular.

El silencio en su mente volvía, su ritmo cardíaco era el propio y no el de los demás, y sus labios sonreían porque ella así lo hacía y no por los deseos de otra persona.

Él era distinto. Él era _Stefan_.

Y con él, todo era más fácil.

**FIN**

* * *

_N/A: Este es un regalo de navidad para _Dryadeh_. ¡Espero que te guste mucho! Te lo doy de manera adelantada porque quiero evitar el estrés pre-navideño de las próximas semanas._

_Lo escribí basándome en la escena eliminada del episodio 1x11: Bloodlines (pueden buscarla en youtube, hay varias pero sólo una es de Stefan y Bonnie). Es la única vez que Stefan le muestra tan evidentemente qué piensa de ella y creo que es el fundamento de la hermosa dinámica que hay entre estos dos. He escrito pensando en ellos como almas gemelas, así que se puede ver como romántico o de amistad :). Personalmente, creo que funcionarían bien en ambos escenarios, pero me inclino más por amistad porque siento que personas tan similares y geniales como ellos deben ser amigos (sí, creo que en la parte romántica uno debe estar con alguien que te complete, que te desafíe a mejorar). Me explayé bastante en el one-shot, pero creo que estos personajes los tachan de aburridos en la serie porque son los más calmados y eso no quiere decir que no sufran o tengan una personalidad fascinante para analizar. Y pues, funcionan juntos._

_Además, hay que dar mucho amor a Stefan y, especialmente, a Bonnie porque todos parecen odiarlos cuando son una monada._

_Si han leído esto, me encantaría saber sus opiniones. No es la primera vez que escribo del fandom, pero esto es el proyecto más más largo y serio que he hecho en el universo de Vampire Diaries. Además, ¿cuán difícil es envíar un review, eh?_

_¡Saludos y muy felices fiestas!_

_Besitos,_

_Sirenita.  
_


End file.
